


The Awakening

by Nununununu



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anal Sex, And space piranhas, Demon/Human Relationships, Don't copy to another site, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, Extra Treat, Feelings, Fictional Religion & Theology, First Time, Hand & Finger Kink, IN SPACE!, Loss of Virginity, M/M, Mostly humanoid demon, Multiple Orgasms, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Priest Kink, Service Top, Smut, There might be tea and biscuits, Uniforms, Weird space cult, Wings, Worldbuilding
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 14:53:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,886
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22379023
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Nununununu/pseuds/Nununununu
Summary: In the thousand years or so Balfor had spent napping, apparently humanity had wilfully totally destroyed their mudball, jetted off into deep space in panic in the equivalent of cramped sardine-tin cans, grown despairing and bitter over the problems they then encountered on trying to forcibly terraform other planets – something no few of Balfor’s fellow demons were eager to take credit for, although personally Balfor was of the opinion humans had no doubt also dug themselves that pit, given their tendency to get pissed off when something didn’t work and to keep on doing it, the morons – and founded a dumbass religion based on worshipping the very planet they’d exploded, as if that would somehow summon it up from the dead.Yep, definitely morons.
Relationships: Male Demon/Virginal Male Priest, Original Male Character/Original Male Character
Comments: 18
Kudos: 123
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Awakening

**Author's Note:**

  * For [havisham](https://archiveofourown.org/users/havisham/gifts).



> An extra treat for Havisham. I found your prompts for this pairing intriguing :)

In the thousand years or so Balfor had spent napping, apparently humanity had wilfully totally destroyed their mudball, jetted off into deep space in panic in the equivalent of cramped sardine-tin cans, grown despairing and bitter over the problems they then encountered on trying to forcibly terraform other planets – something no few of Balfor’s fellow demons were eager to take credit for, although personally Balfor was of the opinion humans had no doubt also dug themselves that pit, given their tendency to get pissed off when something didn’t work and to _keep on doing it_ , the morons – and founded a dumbass religion based on worshipping the very planet they’d exploded, as if that would somehow summon it up from the dead.

Yep, definitely morons.

Crossing his six arms, Balfor shot a flat, unimpressed look around the shadowy interior of the church he’d found himself in on being summoned shortly after waking up, all looming dark stone walls and towering glass windows bearing mournful designs of idyllic scenes from historical Earth that hadn’t been nearly so pleasant in reality. Really, from what Balfor remembered before he gave up on the world and went for a snooze instead, was grime, poverty and warfare, like humanity had been eager to bring about their own destruction, only to regret it at the last minute.

The fresh-faced priest peering a little owlishly at him over large spectacles looked on first glance like he probably truly did regret it. He probably really did sigh and weep a little as he told the empty pews in lieu of worshippers about all the poor lost little lambs and whatever, and Balfor really didn’t know why his eyes should flick upwards to said priest’s ridiculous shock of fluffy chestnut hair.

“I was seeking to summon Sister Show-No-Mercy Little Dove in the next system over for a discussion about tomorrow’s sermon,” the fluffy priest said a little faintly.

“Surprise,” Balfor said, uncrossing his arms to do jazz hands, because he really could never be bothered to go for the hellfire and brimstone thing, but he did at least bow to convention and spread his leathery, claw-tipped wings.

Besides, he knew the effect this created looked cool.

“I – yes, a surprise,” Fluffy priest said even more faintly, although there was an unexpected curve to one corner of his smooth pink lips – did he gloss? Did gloss even exist in this day and age? And why was Balfor looking at his mouth, anyway? – as if he was indeed surprised by Balfor’s presence, but perhaps not unpleasantly.

This wasn’t the reaction humans generally had towards demons. Balfor mentally shrugged.

“Should I welcome you to the church or would that be impolitic?” Fluffy priest was looking a little lost, like he wasn’t quite sure what the usual procedure was when summoning someone unexpected, let alone a demon. Behind his glasses, his eyes shone like silver coins – long ago obsolete human currency – in the flickering light provided by the few candles placed in front of the altar.

Those silver bright eyes flicked up to Balfor’s wings as the demon began the tedious process of winching them back in.

“My goodness, those really are quite impressive,” the fluffy priest said, and then seemed to give himself a little shake, wiping his palms on his robes – many layered, all black and dark reds and far more like some sort of galactic military uniform than Balfor had expected, and was that _weaponry_ stashed amongst the folds?

“Since when did they start arming priests?” The demon stared at the human. Back on the ruins of Earth before the end, sure, he could imagine that – anyone who wanted to attempt to survive in the eventual battle royale over the tin-can spaceships had been armed with whatever they could get, but now there was nominally peace?

“Oh, that’s just in case the space-piranhas get in through the defences,” the fluffy priest tucked an obscuring layer over what looked very much like the barrel of some sort of _gun_. He still looked irritatingly earnest and rosy-cheeked, and like he should have run away screaming or fainted the moment he set eyes on a demon, and yet he decidedly wasn’t doing any of these things. He shot that faint smile at Balfor again, “At least that’s what I decided to call the creatures on this moon. They ate Brother Broken-Maverick Gentle Bear down to the bone in seconds five Earth years ago. Can I offer you a cup of tea?”

“Demons don’t drink tea,” Balfor gave him a many-eyed look. Just how long had this ball of fluff been alone?

“Coffee then?” The priest began to pace around the perimeter of the summoning circle, the robes of his uniform grazing the ankles of his shiny black boots – as tightly laced as the rest of him no doubt was, “It’s not the real thing, of course, not like my books tell me it used to be –”

Hah, so he _was_ a bookish type! Balfor had totally called it. He wondered if humans like this one had managed to create some sort of library in deep space. Probably. Actually, fluffy priest had probably done his best to create a shrine to the written word in some sub chamber of this very church.

That was actually, Balfor was belatedly realising, also a spaceship, the hum of shields and life support system filtering through into his senses. Being an old-fashioned demon with no head for such things – even if he had never cared to be particularly demonic in many of the expected ways – Balfor shuddered a bit at the thought.

“Oh, don’t worry, I can protect you if a skirmish breaks out and you’re unable to exorcise your demonic wiles on hallowed ground,” Fluffy priest said very seriously, seemingly more observant than Balfor had given him credit for, although – demonic _wiles_? Seriously?

And he threw ‘exorcise’ in there on purpose, didn’t he.

“Look, kid,” Tempted to pinch the bridge of his nose, Balfor similarly resisted the urge to sigh, “It’s all very, ah, chivalrous of you, but – demon, yeah? Standing in your church without melting or –” Or whatever demons were supposed to do on ‘hallowed ground’. Shrivel up and die? He shrugged, an action that was always quite a sight given his many arms, “Stands to reason that if I’m not affected by all the – sanctity and whatnot, then I’m going to be able to use my, heh. Wiles, yeah?”

In honesty, Balfor was not entirely certain – it wasn’t like he’d made a habit of visiting many churches, even that thousand and whatever years ago, being more of the ‘stay at home and laze in front of the hellfire’ variety of mostly-human-male-shaped-with-extra-appendages demonic creature.

Having paused in his pacing during this speech, the fluffy priest blinked at him.

“I wish you would,” His tone was wistful.

“Use my wiles?” Balfor could sense temptation when it was offered up to him on a plate. He snorted, “Kid, you’re jailbait.”

“I don’t even know what that means,” The fluffy priest drew himself up to his full gangly height that was still less than Balfor’s seven foot whatever, and endeavoured to look down his nose at the demon despite being considerably shorter than him, “I assure you I am more than of age by Earth standards and perfectly willing to be, ah. Lead astray. Corrupted?”

Balfor was beginning to think he should have accepted that coffee. “Kid, I think ‘perfect willingness’ might kind of cancel out the whole ‘leading astray’ thing, capiche?”

And okay, he might not be a conventional demon, but he was damned – _un_ damned? – if ‘perfectly willing’ didn’t sound like something worth taking thorough advantage of.

Huh. It was possible _Balfor_ was going to end up being the one being tempted here.

Eyeing the fluffy priest’s high, starched white collar and stiff outer robe, he wondered whether deflowering a virgin would be worth his time or just boring, like he’d previously found it back when he’d bothered.

Because hell, the kid might _think_ he was willing – people often did when it came to demons – but try to throw a little kink in that _didn’t_ go along the lines of a bit of whip-and-tickling, and he’d probably plead mercy and squeal.

And while Balfor was all for a little squealing, if he was going to bother, he did prefer humans to _appreciate_ his skills, thank you very much.

Anyway.

“Quiche?” Fluffy priest was repeating, brow creasing in confusion in a way that wasn’t at all appealing, looking fretful, like he’d just realised he’d made a big hospitality no-no, “Oh goodness, I didn’t realise demons ate. Would you like a fruit tart? I’ve got some leftover from the batch I made a few weeks ago, with the apples I grow in the crypts – the artificial sunlight down there is not much like the real thing, but Sister Bury-Me-Now Fruit Bat always swore by it before she lay down in one of the coffins and didn’t get back up – and they’re still edible if you rap them against a table or the like a bit first.”

Was – he serious?

“What’s your name, kid?” Balfor couldn’t cope with thinking of him as ‘fluffy priest’ anymore. His three pairs of arms were back to being crossed – because, hello, demon here; no, he didn’t want any fruit tarts (although apples? Yeah, they didn’t sound bad) – and the kid was going here, there and everywhere in their attempt at conversation, and Balfor was starting to struggle a bit to keep up.

He was starting to think the kid had probably been alone in the church for a fair old time and had spent most, if not all, of his life in it. Which was – well. Kind of sad.

Although Balfor didn’t do pity for humans, nope.

“Brother Despair-Not Darius The Last,” Fluffy priest – or Darius, rather – said, and held out a hand for Balfor to shake like some sort of –

Sort of –

Balfor couldn’t actually remember the last time a human had treated him with, you know. Humanity. He was used to the more running and screaming and trying to stab with pitchforks type of interaction, or the kind in which people threw themselves at him while wearing questionable négligée and then claimed they had no choice in the matter – to which Balfor generally responded by exercising his own choice and backing the fuck away.

Too much effort, that – that was all. _Anyway_. He was used to humans trying to make deals with him, but while Darius appeared one sandwich short of a picnic basket or however the saying went, he was still all big silver eyes and sincere hand-wringing, and sort of adorable, and –

Oh fuck, _whatever_. Balfor stuck one of his own many-fingered hands out to clasp hold of Darius’, and they shook.

The universe signally didn’t end.

“There,” Darius announced when the handshake was done – Balfor was still holding his, because he had no idea what one was supposed to do when one ended it (drop the other person’s hand? Kiss it? Tug the kid forwards into a dance? That last one didn’t sound bad, although Darius was the kind of gangly that was all feet) and the fluffy priest didn’t seem at all inclined to end the thing they had going on either.

He was going for some serious finger entwining, actually, aiming that wrinkle-brow wistful look down at their still clasped hands.

“Nice to meet you,” he continued, and bit at those smooth pink lips of his, “I suppose that perhaps I shouldn’t say that. But it’s – it’s been a little while since I’ve met anyone other than Sister Show-No-Mercy and she’s one hundred and ninety-three, and hates me, so.” He had to stop to collect himself, sounding a little breathless, “So. I’m very pleased. Has anyone told you that you have quite – quite beautiful hands?”

“No,” Balfor raised an eyebrow at him, although he still had to preen a little nonetheless. Who would tell a demon _that_? Aside from this kid, it seemed.

“Oh yes,” Darius said – his tone back to being a little faint again – and tugged Balfor’s hand up to brush the demon’s knuckles with those pink, pink lips.

“Ah,” Balfor said, because – well, who knew, maybe it would prove to be surprisingly interesting, and reeled the kid in.

His fangs and forked tongue didn’t really make for kissing material, but Darius proved he was very keen on the second part at least, latching onto what was happening quickly and hastily doing his utmost to – what Balfor could only reasonably call – _suck face._

“Mm – _take me_ –”

Yeah, tightly laced virgin might not be anywhere _near_ as tightly laced as his shiny black boots, given that Darius was already attempting to fumble with Balfor’s highly stylish clothes – all very fashionable a thousand years or so ago – and was endeavouring to grind a bit on the demon’s leg. And that?

That wasn’t what Balfor was going to be letting them get out of this encounter, if they were having it, nope.

“Okay, kid?” Detaching his tongue from those rather too enthusiastic blunt little teeth, he pulled meaningfully back, “Things like that? ‘Take me, oh you naughty and terribly wicked demon’?” He snorted, “Heard way too much of that over the centuries.”

“Ah,” Darius had the temerity to flush far too appealingly. Damn, but that heat in his cheeks made him look pretty, what with those shining eyes and annoyingly adorable puff of chestnut hair. All the wrinkles in his priestly robes slash military uniform were annoyingly appealing likewise. Made Balfor want to rumble up those clothes properly.

“How about ‘will you choke me with your tongue, unnamed demon sir’?” Darius tried.

“Yeah, no,” Balfor winced, “How about –” He slid a hand under a layer, plucked at one of many buttons hidden therein, “You lie down on, ah – these.”

He snapped the fingers of another hand and a pile of plush blankets and velvet cushions appeared between the empty pews – people always expected furs for some reason, but no. The stuff rubbed sensitive wings the wrong way like woah.

Also, it made Balfor sneeze.

“I can do that,” Darius angled himself down on the blankets in a way that was mostly elbows and knees. As he had yet to let go of Balfor’s hand, Balfor followed him down, unfurling his wings again as he went for balance.

That and because it looked dramatic. He found himself letting his fangs show too and adding a little hellfire to his eyes because, hey, if they were doing this, they might as well do it properly – or as properly as he could be inclined.

And also, he was quite right in thinking the kid – off his rocker as he was – would appreciate it.

“Oh my, you are _gorgeous_ ,” Darius practically melted, those bony knees of his falling open for him, and Balfor found himself grinning without meaning to, enjoying the praise as he worked on peeling the kid out of enough layers for access, leaving enough of the uniform on for him to appreciate – the trousers Darius was wearing under his robes shoved down to the top of those boots, shirt undone and rucked up under his arms, vestments puddled beneath him.

“You’ve got freckles,” Balfor commented dumbly in return, which was – yeah, not the best rejoinder, but his mind was stuck on the dark little constellations scattered across Darius’ honeyed skin, and let two of his hands set out to map them, even as another plucked at rapidly pebbling nipples, drawing them up into firm little peaks, and a fourth hand stroked down the line of the priest’s belly, following the chestnut treasure trail disappearing into –

Who knew priests wore silk underwear.

“Oh – oh –” Darius had claimed Balfor’s fifth hand and was busying himself licking and nipping its many fingers, even as he squirmed, panting, at each touch, “Please –”

“Hmm, nice,” Grinning at the damp spot on the kid’s underwear, Balfor pressed the palm of his final hand over Darius’ twitching cock, pleasingly hard already and a good, thick length. The feel of it made him want to dig it out, get a good grip, and jerk the priest off.

So, seeing no reason to do otherwise, he did.

“Ah – ah – oh – _please!_ ” Darius was soon kicking his heels, thighs shaking, sucking desperately at the fingers in his mouth like he’d never even tugged _himself_ off before. His cock was practically spewing precome everywhere in _seconds_ , balls leaping up.

Virgin, indeed.

“Hmm?” Perching back on his haunches, Balfor therefore stopped that bit before the kid could orgasm, and sat back to lick precome off his many fingers and to appreciate the stymied look of frustration that flooded Darius’ flushed face.

His cock trembled, as if chasing after the demon’s hand, bereft. Balfor rolled his shoulders and flapped his wings down and then up again, a single beat, just for the pleasure of seeing that fat dick jerk along with the kid’s belly at the resultant cold gust of air.

Okay, so maybe he wasn’t a particularly demonic demon. But he was fast coming to the conclusion he could get behind winding this kid up. That wouldn’t be boring, at least.

“Hah –” Darius was shivering, goose bumps breaking out over the places his skin was bared, his flush spreading down his neck to his chest. Balfor obligingly gave his nipples a little twist.

“You were saying?” He drawled, and set all of his hands to exploring the priest’s body – all, that was, except the one Darius seemed determined to keep in his mouth – popping one of kid’s own hands on his head as he bent to swallow that tender dick.

“Oh! Oh!” Darius, it turned out, made the most delightfully throaty cries, sounding stunned and amazed and _very_ pleased with having his cock sucked – and like he was going to come in all of about three seconds of it, so Balfor pulled back – again – and just ran his lips around the crown and suckled on the weeping head and tongued at the flexing slit for a bit.

“Your – your teeth – oh _lord_ – disa-disappeared?” Trembling with arousal, Darius had to release Balfor’s fingers from his mouth in order to say that, but he moved onto pressing desperate kisses against the demon’s many fingertips right after.

“Mm-hm,” Balfor gave him a grin, lips stretching around that lush cockhead, flicking his tongue at the frenulum just to make the kid gasp, “Handy, isn’t it.”

“Y-yes, most definitely,” Darius was being just as restrained as Balfor had expected with the demon’s dark hair, so Balfor nudged his head meaningfully against the kid’s hand, and bent to his task again. Moving his mouth off Darius’ cock after a couple of lingering licks, he took the priest’s balls into his mouth and gave them a good suck, this time around.

That long forked tongue of his was pretty good for a few tricks when doing this, and Darius’ cries of ardent appreciation were pretty enough that Balfor ended up showing him them all.

“Oh – _ohhh_ – please please please –”

He had his wings folded down around them, claws retracted, shutting them off from the church-slash-spaceship and the rest of the universe come the end, when Darius convinced him with shaking fingers to get his own cock out – just the one, this time around, although Balfor was feeling in a generous mood by now and therefore up to manifesting more if the kid proved so inclined – and sinking into the kid’s warm, tight body was nearly enough to make the demon come himself.

His fellow demons had often rhapsodised about ‘virgin ass’. Darius clamped his internal muscles so naturally and delightfully around Balfor’s cock that he conceded that he finally could agree with the thought.

“Right then,” He then put his back into ruining the kid, fucking an orgasm out of him and then, after a while, another, winding a couple of hands down to run fingers over that fat cock and give it some friendly tugs, and to fiddle with the foreskin, rubbing it gently over the slick glans just to make Darius kick out in overstimulation and hiss, pleading with want –

Playing with tender nipples and stroking the line of the kid’s throat, and feeling sort of – sort of like a cup of that coffee and one of those apple tarts really might not be that bad, and perhaps he could introduce a little hellfire to that sub chamber, not to burn the books – why would even a demon do that? – but to give them both somewhere to lounge while maybe Darius read to him, or –

Yeah.

“Balfor,” Balfor told the kid eventually, when he had his mouth back on that delicious cock and had Darius’ ankles hooked over a pair of his elbows, and a hand on each round asscheek and three fingers of another gently stroking over the kid’s prostate until Darius was groaning and drooling with need.

“Your – your _name_?” The priest, despite his extremity, was still well aware what Balfor telling him this meant, going by the stunned awe in his voice. He rolled his tongue against Balfor’s fingers and then sucked at the tips, before nibbling his way down to press kisses against the palm, “Why – why would you – _tell_ me?”

“Dunno,” Balfor – who did know – shrugged nonchalantly, and tossed Darius’s legs up over his shoulders, so he could remove his fingers from the kid’s ass and reinsert his dick, “Want me to make you a cup of tea after?”

He didn’t intend at all to make the offer – that wasn’t, for sure, something demons _did_. Although he’d never really relished being what people thought of as demonic, had he.

Anyway.

“I’d love it if you’d stay for biscuits,” Darius offered, even as he clenched down around Balfor’s cock most deliciously all over again – and he really did know how to tempt a demon, didn’t he. “I made them fresh this morning.”

“Biscuits?” Yeah, okay, no one would ever believe these were Balfor’s weakness. But they were and so as possible bribery it was pretty damned effective, and – “ _Ahhh_.”

Moaning around the demon’s fingers, Darius had started kneading his palm, before reaching up with his other hand to gently stroke at a wing.

“ _Shit_ – kid!”

And yeah, okay, having his wings touched was another big one of Balfor’s weaknesses. So it was predictable, sue him.

“Mm,” Looking delighted by this turn of events, Darius was swift to take advantage, and it quickly became a point of pride for Balfor’s to wring another orgasm out of the priest by dent of enthusiastically fucking him and playing with as many parts of him as he could reach – which was many, given he manifested even more hands – before letting his own orgasm take him.

Darius pulled him down into a far more successful kiss after that, and Balfor might just have ended up staying for the night – and the next day and no few nights and days after that – for the books and apples and tarts and biscuits, of course –

And several cups of the coffee _and_ tea.

Sister Show-No-Mercy Little Dove in the next system over never did receive her call about the next sermon, but as she ended up being devoured by a bunch of space-piranhas, that didn’t matter anyway.


End file.
